Notre Dame de Paris
by Neliia
Summary: EN HIATUS. (Sera repris quand "Le Lac des Cygnes sera fini) Voici le Bossu de Notre Dame dans le cadre de Contes à Rebours merci Lecimal ! avec bien sur Axel et Roxas ! Joyeux Akuroku Day !
1. Chapitre 1

Il était une fois un peuple nomade qui parcourait le pays au gré de leurs envies. Il régnait en son sein une atmosphère calme et sereine le jour, et, la nuit, leur tempérament de feu apparaissait au profit de rires, de jeux et de feux de camps où chacun dansait au rythme des tambours et des cymbales. Au sein de ce peuple vivait une femme. Magnifique. Elle n'avait pas de mari, seulement des amants. Elle les choisissait au hasard et ils ne refusaient jamais de pouvoir passer une nuit dans le lit d'une aussi superbe créature.

Un jour, cette jeune femme tomba enceinte. Elle caressait rêveusement son ventre, se demandant quelque fois qui pouvait être le père, mais jamais elle ne regrettait de ne pas connaître son identité. Quelle allait être la couleur de ses yeux ? De ses cheveux ? Souvent, elle souriait tendrement en s'imaginant quelle apparence il aurait.

**Ω**

Neuf mois plus tard, la jeune femme était resplendissante. Sa grossesse la rendait encore plus désirable aux yeux des hommes de son peuple. Elle allait bientôt accoucher. La veille, elle avait déjà senti des contractions. Elle s'adossa à un rocher et s'endormit paisiblement. Quelques heures plus tard, une violente douleur au ventre la réveilla. Elle réussit à atteindre le campement, plus péniblement qu'autre chose, mais, enfin, elle put s'affaler par terre pendant qu'on prenait soin d'elle. La doyenne du village lui fit boire un breuvage qui la rendit quelque peu groggy.

**Ω**

Après quelques heures, le bébé sortit enfin. Seulement, au lieu des habituels cris de joie, une stupeur prit les quelques personnes autour de la jeune mère. Celle-ci se releva sur ses coudes. Que se passait-il ? Elle le sut enfin quand ils lui posèrent son enfant sur elle. Ces cheveux étaient d'une couleur rouge flamboyante. Comment était-ce possible ? Jamais personne n'avait encore vu une telle couleur sur la tête d'un nourrisson. Il n'y avait dans le pays que des blonds ou des bruns. Qu'était-ce donc cette étrangeté ? C'était une erreur de la nature ! L'œuvre du diable. Cela ne pouvait en être autrement !

Cependant, une personne ne pensait pas ainsi. Sa mère, qui, bien qu'elle trouvait sa couleur de cheveux étrange, aimait son enfant. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Diable ou non. Elle l'aimait et elle savait que son enfant aurait un destin incroyable. C'était évident au vu de ses cheveux vermeils. Elle les lui caressa et les sentit drus sur sa tête. La jeune femme eut un sourire : elle était sûre qu'ils allaient être représentatif d'un caractère de feu. C'était un signe du destin peu importe que les autres ne comprennent pas que cet enfant était différent. Ces cheveux en étaient la preuve, le signe.

**Ω**

Les bohémiens gardèrent la mère porteuse du démon auprès d 'eux uniquement car elle était belle et appréciée de tous. Par contre, personne n'osait approcher son enfant et quand ses yeux émeraudes venaient se poser sur eux, ils se détournaient prestement. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas croiser le regard du fils du démon. Beaucoup d'entre eux se demandaient comment une aussi belle femme angélique pouvait avoir enfanter un monstre pareil.

La jeune femme s'était faîte au fait que son enfant était traité comme un paria. Elle l'aimait et savait que ce serait suffisant pour son bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui l'aime malgré sa différence, mais en attendant, elle serait toujours là pour le protéger.

**Ω**

Un jour, leur voyage les amenèrent devant une immense ville avec une somptueuse cathédrale. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, subjugués par la vue qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux. Comme à leur habitude quand une ville leur plaisait, ils s'installaient aux abords avant de repartir après quelques jours, semaines ou mois selon leur envie. Entre eux et cette ville, il y eut un coup de foudre. Ils ne connaissaient pas son nom, ni sa position, n'avaient ni amis ni famille installés dans celle-ci et pourtant.. pourtant, ils pouvaient rester des heures, assis, à regarder la ville et son célèbre édifice.

Ils étaient installés depuis seulement quelques jours, deux semaines tout au plus quand un bruit leur parvint. Il était encore faible mais il ne cessait de grandir. Les bohémiens se regroupèrent, s'interrogeant du regard et se triturant nerveusement les mains, se doutant que ce bruit qui faisait résonner le sol et trembler leurs pieds, ne pouvait présager rien de bon. Les jeunes mères ainsi que les femmes enceintes s'étaient réfugiés à l'arrière. Le jeune bébé aux cheveux rouges étaient installés dans les bras confortables de sa mère, ne se doutant en rien de ce qui allait se passer.

Enfin, ils purent apercevoir un éclat brillant au loin, qui, en se rapprochant, se révéla être le reflet du soleil sur des armures. C'était les soldats qui approchaient, avec, en leur centre, un homme habillé d'un long manteau noir, au regard reflétant sa haine et sa noirceur d'âme son visage était orné d'une grande balafre, le rendant encore plus terrifiant et froid. Les bohémiens n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre et savaient que s'il y avait confrontation, ils seraient massacrés. Soudain, le chef s'exprima :

_« - Je suis Saïx, et au nom de l'archidiacre Xemnas, je vous arrête ! Que tous ces hors-la-loi soient fait prisonniers ! » _

Ce furent les seules explications qu'ils eurent avant que les soldats ne se ruent vers eux, au milieu des pleurs et des cris horrifiés. Plusieurs personnes furent blessées, mais les combattants n'en eurent cure et les enfermèrent avec les autres dans les cages qui se trouvaient derrière Saïx. Celui-ci surveillait le bon déroulement de ces ordres. Ces yeux, plissés telles deux fentes, virent toutefois une femme qui s'enfuyait, un paquet dans les mains. L'homme crut qu'il s'agissait de cœurs, la monnaie du pays, et fit partir son cheval au galop pour la rattraper. Elle avait atteint la cathédrale quand il lui arracha le paquet des mains, la faisant tomber sur le parvis et la tuant sur le coup.

Saïx regarda le paquet quand il entendit un pleur. C'était... Le jeune homme l'ouvrit et vit un bébé aux cheveux étranges. Qu'était-ce donc ? Il n'y avait donc pas de cœurs ? Tss. Il se rapprocha de ses troupes, le bébé à bout de bras et vit un puits. Il allait y jeter l'enfant quand l'archidiacre en personne arriva. Il suspendit aussitôt son geste : il savait que son chef était très superstitieux et s'il s'apercevait que son bras droit avait tenté de tuer un enfant aux cheveux couleur du démon... C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Il allait le présenter à son mentor et l'élèverait en honneur à ses croyances. Xemnas félicita Saïx qui avait pris une décision qui allait changer sa vie : il allait élever un enfant qui devait, à cause de sa couleur étrange de cheveux et sous les conseils de son supérieur, rester à l'intérieur de l'église.

Le lendemain, on voyait des corps se balancer sur des potences installées sur les places. Certains bohémiens furent relâchés et partirent prestement, sans avoir pu récupérer les dépouilles des siens. Ils se réjouissaient secrètement de ne plus avoir le démon en leur sein, mais ils regrettaient la mort des leurs. Ils avaient cru que cette ville serait aussi chaleureuse que belle mais ils avaient eu tort. Ils maudirent une ville si belle en extérieure et si cruelle à l'intérieure et jurèrent qu'ils ne retourneraient plus jamais ici.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, Axel, commença sa nouvelle vie à la cathédrale.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Oups j'ai oublié les _disclaimers_ !**

**Bon eh bien c'est pas compliqué : Notre-Dame de Paris et les personnages de Square Enix ne m'appartiennent pas. Oui je sais il ne reste plus grand chose ^^**

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé et à ceux qui m'ont lu !**

**_Miho-chan_ je te réponds ici : Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a faite plaisir, j'espère que tu vas pas être trop dépendante non plus, on sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver... ! Eh oui qui aurait cru que Quasimodo serait Axel ?! Tout le monde ? Bon okay ^^ **

Axel était encore un enfant quand un grand jour arriva pour lui. Saïx s'était plutôt bien occupé de lui, l'avait nourri suffisamment pour que son corps soit mince, ses yeux pétillants de joie de vivre. Malgré son jeune âge, le jeune homme était musclé car il avait la charge de beaucoup de tâches ménagères. Sur ordre de son maître, les serviteurs de la cathédrale avaient été réduits de moitié pour ne pas qu'il rencontre l'enfant aux cheveux couleur du diable. Xemnas lui avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il sorte à l'extérieur, il fallait donc éviter tout contact avec les autres c'est pourquoi le dirigeant de Notre-Dame, en réfléchissant, avait pris cette décision : il était mieux de faire plaisir au chef que de se soucier des employés.

Le jeune homme n'était pas souvent sorti dehors. On pouvait même ainsi dire jamais. Souvent, il restait sur le pas de la porte lorsque Saïx partait. Il sentait alors le souffle du vent frais sur son visage ou la chaleur insupportable du soleil sur sa peau, et il aimait particulièrement le frisson qui lui remontait la colonne vertébrale quand les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son visage. Mais ce n'était que des esquisses de sortie, des petits fragments de toutes les sensations qu'Axel aimerait sentir au quotidien, comme une personne normale. Le jeune homme soupirait souvent, rêvant de sa vie à l'extérieur, malheureusement, cela été impossible pour lui. Il essayait de se persuader que le bonheur était de vivre seul dans cette grande cathédrale, mais au fond de lui, il savait bien que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Une fois, il avait essayé de sortir, mais il s'était bien vite fait rattraper et au souvenir de la correction, son dos et ses mains le faisaient encore souffrir Il avait été battu avec une matraque et s'était protégé de ses mains, se brisant les phalanges.

Axel avait trois amis, lui permettant ainsi un épanouissement normal malgré sa situation. Il riait souvent avec eux et était heureux de passer ces quelques moments avec des personnes qui le comprenaient. Mais personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait leur parler. Il était le seul à les comprendre comme ils étaient les seuls capables de voir au-delà de la couleur de ses cheveux. C'était les gargouilles situées sur le toit au-dessus de sa chambre. Elles s'appelaient Lexaeus, Demyx et Larxène. Lexaeus n'était pas très joueur, ni bavard mais quand il parlait, c'était toujours avec sagesse, contrairement à Demyx qui était plus extraverti. Quant à Larxène, c'était une jeune femme plutôt joyeuse qui jouait souvent de mauvais tours aux autres, sans être toutefois bien méchante.

Le petit démon était sur le toit de sa chambre, parlant avec les gargouilles quand Saïx l'appela d'en-bas. Aussitôt, il dévala les marches pour venir savoir de quoi il retournait, car son maître lui avait appris l'obéissance, grâce, notamment, au fouet. Son mentor le regarda froidement pendant un moment, le jaugeant et dit :

_« - Désormais, tu deviendras le sonneur de cloches, en espérant que cela t'empêche de faire d'autres âneries. »_

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée, ne sachant quoi dire. Sa première pensée fut de savoir quelles âneries il avait pu faire avant de se demander : Lui ? Axel ? Allait devenir sonneur de cloches ?! Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait espéré le devenir. Il suivit Saïx d'un pas plus qu'enthousiaste jusqu'à son bureau, où celui-ci chercha quelque chose. Quand il eut réussi à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il tendit la main en direction d'Axel et lui remit un objet composé de deux chakrams savamment réunies ensemble et, dans un ensemble complexe, formant un briquet. C'était magnifique. Jamais Axel n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau dans sa courte existence. C'était assurément aujourd'hui le plus beau jour de sa vie. Cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Sa gorge resta nouée de longues minutes avant qu'il ne relève la tête de son briquet et ne remercie son maître. Celui-ci hocha la tête, acceptant ses remerciements et pensa que son plan de lier encore plus l'enfant à lui avait plus que bien marché. Il guida le jeune homme jusqu'aux cloches et lui expliqua le système. Les cloches étaient en fait allumées par le briquet, puis, par un ingénieux mécanisme, s'illuminaient de l'intérieur tout en s'agitant et en carillonnant. Saïx laissa alors l'enfant à sa nouvelle tâche, lui rappelant quand il devait faire sonner les cloches.

Axel avait écouté d'une oreille attentive, ne voulant pas que son maître soit déçu et reprenne son présent pour le donner à quelqu'un d'autre. Il allait en prendre le plus grand soin possible. Presque religieusement, il ouvrit le briquet et fit sortir une belle flamme. Jamais encore il n'avait vu un feu aussi beau, aussi sauvage et aussi près de lui qu'en cet instant. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces couleurs si envoûtantes. Il était comme hypnotisé. Enfin, il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur...

**Ω**

Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait quand il était encore jeune et insouciant. Axel avait maintenant dix-huit ans et soupirait toujours autant voir plus. Bien sûr que le présent de son maître lui avait fait plaisir, mais cela n'avait pas suffi à l'occuper durant onze longues années. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le briquet. Il se demanda une énième fois qui l'avait fabriqué, comment il avait fait et s'il pourrait un jour le rencontrer. Quel talent devait-il avoir pour créer un tel bijou !? Il aurait aimé lui aussi apprendre un métier aussi passionnant. Malheureusement, il se devait de rester constamment enfermé dans cette cathédrale. Il l'aimait cette cathédrale, en avait exploré tous les coins et les recoins, lui avait confié tout ces secrets mais cela restait un monument, il était vain d'essayer d'attendre une réponse d'un simple monument, aussi magnifique soit-il.

Une fois par an, depuis maintenant trois ans, Axel avait le droit de sortir, vêtu d'un long manteau noir, un capuchon aussi sombre rabattu sur sa tête. C'était le jour de son anniversaire présumé. Car bien sûr, Saïx ne connaissait pas la date exacte de cet enfant recueilli. Lors de cette journée, Axel avait des cœurs qu'il pouvait dépenser comme bon lui semblait du moment qu'il ne se faisait voir de personne. Les promesses de tortures et de corrections de son maître l'avaient dissuadé de faire autrement que d'obéir aux ordres. Pendant « sa » journée, le jeune homme posait souvent des questions sur ses parents : Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonné ? Ou étaient-ils en ce moment ? Autant de questions sans réponse qui avaient le don pour énerver son maître. Cependant, l'esprit un peu plus rebelle que d'habitude, Axel ne pouvait s'empêcher de les poser.

Mais son anniversaire n'était pas encore pour tout de suite. Le jeune homme s'accouda au garde-fou du toit de sa chambre et soupira. Demyx vient lui parler, essayer une plaisanterie, mais le jeune homme avait la tête ailleurs et le cœur trop sombre pour pouvoir en parler ou ne serait-ce que rire. Il avait tellement envie de sortir à nouveau. Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas comme tout le monde ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour se retrouver enfermé ici pendant... Pendant combien de temps au juste ? Allait-il rester ici toute sa vie ? Le jeune homme fut horrifié pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer négligemment la tête. Bien sûr que non. Il n'allait pas rester ici, il pourrait partir un jour, partir et découvrir le monde qu'il n'avait pas encore appris à connaître malgré ses dix-huit années. Le jeune homme s'accouda un peu plus et soupira plus fort encore. Il avait passé tout le début de la journée à ruminer des pensées sombres, et, aujourd'hui plus que de coutume, il ressentait le besoin d'aller dehors. Un sentiment étonnement puissant. Après tout, Saïx s'était absenté... Peut-être que... Oui ! C'était décidé ! Aujourd'hui, Axel sortirait dehors, appréciant enfin le monde à sa juste valeur et non pas que grâce à la vue panoramique que le toit de sa chambre lui offrait.

Le jeune homme mit un long manteau noir à capuche et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte quelques secondes, pour être sûr de son choix. Finalement bien décidé, le jeune homme partit dehors, d'un pas d'abord hésité, puis rapide, pour pouvoir tout voir et visiter. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne partir pas bien loin, captivé par un visage angélique...


End file.
